Shinji Urashima
by Alan-SG
Summary: Shinji y Kanako han sufrido grandes perdidas en el pasado, pero la vida sigue adelante, y la Posada Hinata es el mejor lugar para encontrar la felicidad.


DISCLAIMER: Love Hina y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ken Akamatsu. Neon Génesis Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad de GAINAX.

CAPITULO 1: Primer encuentro

Finalmente, las vacaciones de primavera están a punto de terminar. Todos los jóvenes aprovechan el receso escolar para disfrutar del tiempo con sus amigos, con su familia, con sus hermanos...

En un cementerio, dos figuras hacen oración frente a un pequeño altar. Una de las personas es una anciana de baja estatura, vestida con un kimono tradicional. La otra figura es una niña de 14 años, con un vestido negro de una pieza y un sombrero de paja, con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

El altar era sencillo. Flores, velas, una rama de incienso ardiendo, y una foto de un niño. En la lapida al pie del altar, se puede leer la siguiente inscripción:

_URASHIMA KEITAROU_

_QUERIDO HIJO Y HERMANO_

_1979-1992_

/Hermano... /

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hina Urashima cambiaba las flores del altar, y quitaba un poco del polvo que había sobre ella. Recordaba con alegría los momentos que compartió con su nieto. Las ocasiones en las que la visitaba en el hotel que es de su propiedad. Incluso recordó los momentos en los que Keitaro jugaba con otras dos niñas que solían pasar el tiempo en el hotel. En ese momento, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de la anciana, pero se desvaneció rápidamente al ver la foto que estaba frente a ella.

"¿Abuela?"

La anciana volteo hacia donde se encontraba la niña. "¿Que ocurre, Kanako?"

Kanako Urashima. Los padres de Keitaro eran amigos de sus padres , por lo que, al morir estos, los señores Urashima la adoptaron para que no tuviera que ir a algún orfanato.

"Abuela," dijo Kanako, dudando un poco antes de continuar. "¿Por que venimos hoy a la tumba de mi hermano? Aun faltan dos meses... para..." Ya no dijo mas. Sabia que su abuela comprendía lo quería decir.

La anciana suspiro antes de contestar. "Lo se, pero tenia que venir el día de hoy. Tengo que hablar con alguien." Kanako pareció conforme son la respuesta, pero su abuela continuó. "No te preocupes. Será rápido. Después de eso, nos iremos a la posada." Volteando a su derecha la anciana termino de decir, "Creo que Serra mas rápido de lo que esperaba."

Kanako volteo siguiendo la mirada de su abuela, y vio que otra persona se acercaba. Traía un ramo de flores en sus manos, pero no fue hasta que se acerco mas que pudo verlo mejor. Era un niño mas o menos de su edad. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, y una camisa blanca. Su cabello era corto, de color café, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos. Eran de color azul oscuro, algo raro en un japonés normal.

Cuando llego frente a ellas, el niño hizo una reverencia hacia la mujer mayor. "Buenos días, señora Urashima."

La anciana regreso la reverencia. "Buenos días, Shinji." Hina camino y se puso a su lado, mirando hacia una simple tumba al lado de la de Keitaro. "Entonces ya paso otro año."

Shinji se arrodillo sobre la tumba y dejo el ramo que tenia en sus manos, y se puso a orar. Kanako había quedado fuera de la conversación de su abuela y el niño, así que se coloco detrás de ellos. Desde ahí, pudo ver la inscripción de la lapida:

_IKARI YUI_

_1959-1988_

/¿Será su madre?/ pensó la joven. Miro a su abuela, pero decidió esperar un poco para preguntarle sobre el chico.

Después de unos minutos, Shinji se puso de pie. "Un año mas..." dijo mientras observaba la lapida. Pero rápidamente cambio su estado de animo. "¿Y como ha estado, señora Urashima?"

"Se podría decir que bien, pero los años ya empiezan a pesarme," dijo la anciana en un tono mas alegre. "Shinji, te presento a mi nieta, Kanako," dijo mientras señalaba con su mano hacia la joven.

"Mucho gusto," dijo Shinji mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Igualmente," contesto Kanako haciendo el mismo gesto de cortesía.

"Y dime, Shinji, ¿como haz estado?" pregunto la anciana.

"Estoy bien, gracias. Estuve enfermo y en cama hace una semana, pero ya estoy mucho mejor," contestó.

"¿Y como esta Misato? ¿El joven Kaji aun no se decide a dar el ultimo paso?"

Shinji pensó un poco en lo que iba a responder. "Misato esta bien, pero ha visto mejores épocas. Pero se podría decir que esta feliz. Kaji finalmente se lo propuso," dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Kanako.

"Me alegro por ella," dijo Hina, y puso una cara un poco mas seria. "Los tramites están casi terminados. Supongo que Misato va a apreciar un poco de libertad."

Shinji no pudo ocultar un poco de tristeza en su rostro. "Si. Son casi cinco años..."

"Sabes que es lo mejor. Y mas en este momento. Ella necesita seguir adelante y empezar su propia familia." Entonces, la anciana saco un sobre de entre su kimono y se la dio a Shinji. "Entrégale esta carta. ahí le explicó algunas cosas que necesito saber para completar el papeleo."

Por mas que lo intentaba, Kanako no podía terminar de comprender de que tanto estaban hablando. /No se que esta pasando. ¿Quien es el? ¿De donde conoce a la abuela? ¿Que es eso acerca de tramites?/

"Se la daré," dijo mientras guardaba el sobre en una bolsa de su pantalón. "Bueno, tengo que irme. Espero verla pronto. Señora Urashima, señorita Kanako," dijo mientras hacia otra reverencia. Ambas respondieron de la misma manera.

"Dalo como un hecho, Shinji. Dalo como un hecho," dijo la anciana. Dicho esto, Shinji se encamino hacia una de las salidas del cementerio, mientras Hina y Kanako iban hacia otra de las salidas. Pero antes de marcharse, Kanako dio un ultimo vistazo al altar, y hacia la foto de Keitaro. /Hermano.../

En las afueras del cementerio, un taxi las estaba esperando. Ya a bordo, el automóvil se puso en movimiento.

Kanako rompió el silencio. "Abuela, ¿quién era él?"

Su abuela suspiró antes de responderle. "Shinji Ikari. Su madre vivió en el hotel hace muchos años. Es un buen chico. Espero que puedas llevar bien con él."

/¿Ikari?/ pensó Kanako. /El nombre que estaba en la tumba era Yui Ikari. Entonces... / "... la persona que esta en esa tumba..." Su abuela solo asentó con la cabeza. Kanako decidió volver a sus pensamientos antes de sacar a flote algún recuerdo triste, que sabia que su abuela poseía bastantes. Fue entonces que noto algo en lo que le había dicho sobre Shinji. "¿Y a que te refieres con que esperas que nos llevemos bien?"

Hina Urashima solo sonrió.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas del autor**: Por el titulo del fic, creo que ya saben a que se refiere la abuela.

Antes de que me maten por haber matado a Keitaro, déjenme darles una explicación. La verdad es que... eh... pues... Lo siento, pero cuando se me ocurrió esta idea, no se me ocurrió un escenario mejor. Shinji y Kanako son unas almas solitarias en busca de comprensión, y me imagine que esta seria una situación... 'adecuada' para que se conocieran.

PERO...

Eso no quiere decir que la pareja oficial de este fic sean Kanako y Shinji. De hecho, pienso involucrar en el triangulo amoroso (¿o Serra cuadrado? aunque creo que va a ser un pentagrama) a otras de las chicas.

Como siempre, los reviews son bien recibidos, y cualquier sugerencia Serra tomada en cuenta.

Alan S:G:


End file.
